


Eat Your Vegetables

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [160]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mother always told you to eat your vegetables.<br/>Disclaimer: If you think this is mine, I’ve got a house in Southern Indiana to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arista Starfyr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arista+Starfyr).



“If you don’t eat your vegetables, Ed, you won’t grow up big and strong,” your mom told you. You hate them, though; slimy beans with strings, squishy onions that also crunch when you bite into them, corn getting stuck in your teeth, tomatoes make your stomach hurt. You push them around on your plate while Al eats everything in front of him, and drinks that horrible cow juice, too. Besides, meat tastes better. Okay, so potatoes aren’t bad, especially if they’re mashed and covered in gravy, but all the rest of the vegetables are just gross. Carrots and turnips feel like wood when you chew them, and cabbage just _stinks._

You grow up, though; learning how onions and peppers taste cooked with meat, and how mushrooms are pretty tasty (when you think you’re going to starve to death on an island). You still don’t eat tomatoes – you’ve learned they’re too acidic for your stomach to tolerate – but carrots and turnips are okay now. And it’s not just to help you grow big…well, not entirely. 

Winry raises her head from your crotch and wipes her chin, giving you a look. “Now you need to start eating more fruit.” 

Hell, yeah, you’ll eat your vegetables, as long as Winry keeps giving you blow jobs. 


End file.
